


Awkward

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkwardness, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: Sometimes living in the workplace has its downsides.





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY TETHERING DAY! 
> 
> In light of this beautiful day I thought I'd post a fic I finished a long time ago but forgot to post. And then I wanted a special day to post it because I kinda really like it. So today seemed pretty perfect. I hope you like it too.

"Have I ever told you how much I love being in bed with you?" Eve murmured as she cuddled up against Flynn.

"Um yes, but you can say it again," Flynn smiled back, his arm wrapped around her.

"You know what my favourite thing about it is?" she asked.

"The great sex we have?" he replied, grinning when she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," she answered flatly, "but not what I was gonna say."

"Oh. Um, the fact that I'm the most dashing man you've ever know?" he guessed.

"Again, yes, but not what I was going to say?"

Flynn thought for a moment then said, "Ooh it's fluffy?!"

"Close!" Eve smiled, "but-"

"Not what you were going to say?"

"Exactly."

"You seem to have a lot of favourites. I don't think you know the definition of the word Eve," Flynn stated.

"Do you wanna know or not?" Eve frowned at him.

"Yes please."

"It's warm. You're warm," she announced. "You're warm all the time and you make it cosy."

"So you're just using me as your own personal radiator," he replied.

"Keeps my bills low," Eve teased, grinning at him.

She burrowed into him, nose rubbing against his neck, palm resting on his chest. Flynn smiled as he held her, he loved mornings when they woke up together, they tended to happen more often now they were an official couple but still, he appreciated each one. A moment later Eve began sniffing, first against him, then the area around them. "Do you smell that?" she asked. "I smell coffee. Do you smell coffee?"

Flynn sniffed at the air then frowned at her. "Uh no."

"I can smell it," she insisted.

"Eve, there's no coffee here," he told her.

"Well there could be...if you made it," she smirked up at him.

"Oh my- sneaky Guardian," he shook his head as he grinned.

"Please! You make it the best!"

"I know I do. I'm a man of many talents Eve."

"So you'll make it?" she looked up at him hopefully. Flynn stared back at her, trying to maintain his poker face. "I'll come with you."

"Eve, the kitchen is over there," he pointed to the corner of the room, "and you already did _that_." He winked at her before throwing the covers off and stepping out of the bed. He slipped on his boxers and made his way to the kitchen.

"Thank you," Eve called over to him, rolling onto her stomach as she watched his butt, grinning to herself. It really was cute. She liked looking at it.

 

"Uh, slight problem," Flynn said a second later, shaking the container in his hand. "We're all out."

"What? No," Eve groaned. "I was craving it." Flynn gave her a slightly panicked look. "Just a normal craving. Relax, I'm not pregnant."

"Sure?"

"Positive."

"Because you know if you are, you shouldn't be having coffee," he continued.

"Flynn I'm not pregnant!" she insisted.

"No, apparently just ratty," he muttered.

"I heard that," she glared at him.

"I'll run to the Annex, we must have some there," he said, changing the subject.

"I'll come with you," Eve offered, climbing out of bed, the cool air sweeping over her skin.

"No it's fine, I'll be back in a second."

"I said I'll come with you and I will," she asserted, pulling Flynn's pyjama shirt on and quickly buttoning it up. "Great, now I every time I hear that it sounds dirty," she muttered.

Flynn chuckled at her. "If you insist," he said, strolling over to her and slipping an arm around her waist. "Hey that looks good on you," he remarked, nodding to the blue plaid button up she was wearing.

"Thank you," she smiled, giving him a quick kiss. "Oh hey, Jenkins isn't gonna be out there is he?" she asked, tugging him to a halt as they made their way to door.

"It's Sunday," Flynn said simply.

"He's Jenkins," Eve reminded him.

"I think even he takes it slowly on the days we're not there. Takes his time a little because he knows we're not gonna be there at any point."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, last week I was walking around at 7:30 and he wasn't," he informed her.

Eve gave a relenting sigh and breathed an, "okay." She laced her fingers with his and they continued walking. "The things I do for coffee," she muttered to herself. 

"The things you do for my coffee," Flynn grinned, swinging their hands a little.

* * *

"Ow," Eve cried, buckling as they stepped into the central room of the Annex. 

"Hey, you okay?" Flynn's hand was on the small of her back immediately, concern filling him. "Is it your ankle?" 

"Yeah," she winced.

They'd had a mission in the mountains three days previously and as she’d attempted to rescue Cassandra from the cliff she was hanging off, Eve had injured herself, slipping on some ice in a crevice of the cliff. She'd insisted she was fine, and had simply restrained from putting any pressure on it. Thus, she'd almost forgotten about it, she'd dealt with worse. But apparently the universe wasn't going to let her get away with it so easily.

"Here, sit down," Flynn said, manoeuvring her to a chair. 

"No, I'm fine," she insisted. "I'll be okay in a minute. It's probably just because I haven't put any pressure on it all night." She attempted to walk again but Flynn didn't miss the grimace she made. 

"Okay, come here," she heard him say before he scooped her up into his arms. 

"Hey! Flynn! Put me down!" she swatted at his hands, fruitlessly. "Flynn honestly I'm fine." 

"You're not fine, you're hurt. I'm not letting it get worse," he told her firmly, completely ignoring her protests. 

"I can hop," she replied, though her arms were hung around his neck anyway. Flynn could be just as stubborn as she was, that was often why they argued. Still, she knew when to stop challenging him.

 She gave a relenting sigh and watched him as he walked them to the kitchen, bouncing her a little with each step. 

"Stop being mad at me," he said. 

"I'm not," she insisted, her brows furrowing a little.

"Yes you are," he said surely as they neared their destination. "I get that you're a kickass NATO Guardian who can take care of herself, trust me, I love that. But you're hurt and I'm your boyfriend and I love you and it's my job to take care of- ahhhh." He suddenly stopped in his tracks as he entered the kitchen, dropping his arms and letting Eve rather ungracefully slip out of them as he stared before him. 

"Ow, Flynn, you could've warned me," Eve complained, her frown growing. Flynn simply grabbed her hips and turned her to face the kitchen so she could see what he was seeing, and suddenly the pain in Eve's ankle was the least of her worries.

Eve's eyes widened and red flooded her cheeks as her gaze fell upon Jenkins and the three younger Librarians, all in the kitchen, all staring at her and Flynn, a barely dressed her and Flynn. 

"Howdy," Jenkins said, smiling at them.

Ezekiel was frowning and looking horrified, Jake was biting his lip and grinning, and Cassandra seemed as flushed as both the Librarian and Guardian. Eve hastily slipped behind Flynn, cautiously tugging down the shirt she was wearing, and suddenly becoming very aware of the fact that that was _all_  she was wearing.

"I take it you weren't expecting the Annex to be occupied," Jenkins continued, seemingly unfazed.

Flynn shook his head in response, his hands slowly trailing down to the front of his boxers, discreetly trying to cover his crotch. The cold air was prickling his exposed skin but somehow, with four pairs of eyes descending on him, he felt very warm.

Eve wanted the ground to open up and swallow them, she'd seen that happen on multiple occasions in this job so maybe if she wished for it enough, it would happen. Or not.

They were all still staring at one another, an awkward tension filling the air as they each thought about how they could possibly remove themselves from the situation. 

"Jenkins is giving us lessons on the history of the Library," Cassandra quickly informed them, finally breaking the silence. 

"Oh," Eve managed to respond. "Th- that's good."

"Ah yes. I felt it was appropriate that our younger Librarians have a complete knowledge and understanding of the Library if they are to protect it and everything in it," Jenkins added. "You should think about joining us actually Colonel."

"Yeah," Eve replied, her breath tickling Flynn's shoulder as she hovered behind him. "Sure."

"Now since you have your own kitchen Mr Carsen, I can only assume that you desire something from here which you no longer have there?" the caretaker directed to Flynn.

Flynn nodded again. "Uh yeah, coffee. I- I ran out of coffee."

"Of course. I believe we have some here," Jenkins said turning to Jacob. "Mr Stone, if you wouldn't mind."

Jake turned and peered up at the cupboard behind him before opening it and reaching to grab a bag of ground coffee. Still wearing an amused grin, he strolled over and handed it to Flynn, who muttered a thanks and tried his best to avoid eye contact with the art historian. Jake met Eve's gaze and winked at her, smirking as he turned and wandered back to his spot across the room. 

"So we should go," Eve announced, taking a hold of Flynn's arm with both hands and gently tugging on him. 

"Uh yeah," Flynn agreed. "Thanks...for the coffee."  

With Eve guiding them, they slowly backed out of the room and retraced their steps, both of them silent until they reached Flynn's apartment. 

* * *

 

"Oh my god!" Eve erupted, scrunching up her face, covering it with both hands. "I have never been so embarrassed in my whole life!"

"Oh god that was bad," chimed Flynn.  

"You think?! You said no one would be there!" 

"I didn't think they would be! It's Sunday!" 

"They are never going to let us forget this," Eve remarked. "And did you see Jenkins? Why was he so happy?!"

"He's probably thinking this is karma getting back at us for taking over his Annex," Flynn proposed. He covered his eyes and shook his head. "I have never wanted any of them to see me without a shirt let alone...like this!"

"At least you're wearing underwear!" Eve argued.

"I'm in my boxers Eve, and nothing else! Oh no and Cassandra saw me," he winced.

"Jenkins saw me! And Ezekiel. And Jake! Did you see how amused Jake was?! He actually thought it was funny!" she cried in disbelief. "Oh god and I was in your arms and the shirt isn't exactly long, god knows what they saw!"

"Come here," Flynn chuckled slightly, holding his arm out to her.

Eve frowned at him as she edged closer to him. "You're laughing," she accused as Flynn's arms snaked around her. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because it was so bad it _was_ actually a little funny," he confessed.

"I'm sorry were we in the same room?!"

"Okay well it _will_ be funny when we look back on it."

"No. There will be no looking back," she shook her head. "No one should ever remember this, it should be erased from history. In fact, isn't there some kind of magical artifact that will do just that?"  

"I thought you didn't like using magic," he teased. 

"Yeah well the occasion is calling for it," she muttered, her own arms slipping around his waist. 

"If it's any consolation, I really do think you look great in my shirt, underwear-less," he grinned. Eve continued to frown at him, trying desperately not to be swayed by his dimples. "Would you like that coffee now?" He shook the coffee in his hand, the packet brushing against her back. 

"I'm not sure I even need it," she muttered. "I think I've been abruptly woken up and scarred for life all in the last ten minutes."

"Oh come on," he urged. "It's Sunday, we have the day off, we can shut the whole world out and enjoy each other and our coffee. We have worked for it."

"I'm not sure I can look at that coffee in the same way," she mumbled.

"Once I make it my way you'll forget all about this disaster," he promised.

"Spending the day together does sound good," she supposed.

"Come one, I have your non-fat milk. I'll even froth it for you."

"Okay," she finally agreed, nestling against him, loving the feel of her cheek resting on his bare chest. "But for future reference, please always have spare coffee." 

"I promise," Flynn smiled, pressing a kiss to her hairline as he held her tight. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
